How Do I Say I Love You?
by Demothi
Summary: Heero loves some body. Can he tell them before he goes crazy. Warning shounenai boyboy


How Do I Say "I Love You"?  
  
By: Demothi  
  
A/N: Um. I only own a DVD set. Warning shounen-ai, very light. Shounen-ai = boy-boy. POV change at all major scene breaks.  
  
"Relena." Heero said, his eyes soft, almost sad. "I." he reached out and grabbed my hand. My heart was pounding; I thought he would be professing his love. "Relena, I have something to tell you" He looked as if a part of him just wanted to break down and cry.  
  
"What is it Heero?" I asked. The look on his face said that he wanted to be done with this, whatever it was.  
  
"Actually, I need your help." He dropped my hand and walked a little bit away. "You need to go now or else we will be caught in the blast."  
  
"But what about you?" I asked as we both headed towards the shuttle.  
  
"I will have to find you later" he said "I will see you again."  
  
"Alright, bye for now then Heero." I said, running up to the shuttle that would take me to safety.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
I walked up to the front desk, gaining stares the whole way. "Is Vice Minister Dorlian in? I asked, the secretary giving me a strange look.  
  
"Yes, she is, who should I say is waiting?" the secretary asked, giving me a look that said I should not be there.  
  
"Heero" wall I said, reminding my self no to use a half obvious name; it wasn't war time any more, no need to hide.  
  
"I will go tell her." He said, walking straight to the door, opening it, walking in and shutting the door behind him. A few moments later a light pink and white blur came hurtling at me. I caught the hyper bright eyed girl.  
  
"Heero." She gasped out as she caught her breath.  
  
"Hello Vice Minister." I responded curtly so as to remind her of who she was and where she was. Immediately she straitened up, looking respectable once more.  
  
"Why don't we speak in my office." She offered.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea." I said in response.  
  
Once we were settled in her office; both of us drinking our favorite teas, her Earl Gray, me Green, we got down to the reason why I had come to see her.  
  
"Last time I saw you, you told me that you needed my help." Relena said, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"Yes, and I still do." I knew that I sounded stressed, and I probably look just as bad.  
  
"What is it?" Relena looked at me, waiting patiently for me to respond.  
  
"I. I need your help. I need you to teach me how to tell someone that I love them." She looked shocked at what I had said.  
  
"Well. can. can you tell me about the person?" she asked. She looked slightly upset, but obviously looked like she wanted to help.  
  
"Let's see, the person is cute, hyper and sweet. I have not known them for to long, about as long as I have known you. He is very emotional." Opps.. I was not supposed to say that.  
  
"He?" Relena asked, there was no trace of emotion on her face.  
  
"Yes, he" I said dreading when she would get upset, sad or angry.  
  
"It must be one of the other pilots." She said. I just nodded mutely, surprised at how quickly she had deducted that. "Also it's probably not Trowa or Wufei, right?"  
  
"No, not Trowa or Wufei." I said, knowing that if se dug any deeper she would figure out which of the two left that I loved.  
  
"Listen, I will not make you tell me who it is but I will help you as much as possible." She said the look on her face of genuine concern. The only thing I worried about was if she found out who I love, him and her have never really gotten along.  
  
"Thank you, I really appreciate this."" I said, doing my best, still, not to lead her on in any way.  
  
"First thing you should do is get close."  
  
"Get close?"  
  
"Yes move near him, go to the same school, all of that." She explained, clearing up my misconception. "Then you wait."  
  
I nearly fell off my chair in surprise at what she had just said. "Wait?!" she nodded, "Just wait?"  
  
"Yes" she said, nodding again. "You wait until he has a bit of a hard time, and then be there for him, show him that you care."  
  
"Do you really think that will work?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Yes" She said, smiling "Yes, I think it will"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"And that is why we need to lay aside not only our weapons but also our anger. We must stop thinking of others as an old enemy, but a new friend." Relena finished her speech. It was on of the most important speeches she had given in a while.  
  
"She seems to be doing well doesn't she?" I asked. Using it as a reason to look at his beautiful Prussian blue eyes, his chocolate brown hair, and his nice, strong body. He was decorated in the same school uniform as I was, going to the same school as I was.  
  
I caught an oddly sentimental look in his eyes for just a second after I looked at him.  
  
"Yes, she does, she has to, that speech was aired every where, earth & space-wide, live." He said. We got moving again. As I walked past him I felt somebody tug me from behind.  
  
I fell backwards, spinning around to catch myself. The last thing I expected was to fall right into the arms of my greatest desire. Before I could get my balance back he pressed his mouth to mine, turning my legs to mush. He pulled away, scanning my face for approval; it was all I could to keep from kissing him again.  
  
In a whisper that made my heart melt he said "Aishiteru, Duo."  
  
Owari  
  
A/N: R+1 fans please don't hurt me, if you found this & still read it after the warning it is your fault. Relena-haters, also don't hurt me. Relena is ok, even though I like to make her evil. Review please. oh, and flames will be laughed at.  
  
P.S. Aishiteru = I love you 


End file.
